Here, In High School
by tonuzu
Summary: She is an enigma that has her under his speculation.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator Isayama Hajime.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe and it's the cliche High School universe everyone hates. The main focus will be Annie and Eren's relationship. So, yeah.. enjoy!

* * *

It's hard to describe watching someone who went from being nonchalant, literally - to being an enthusiastic cheerleader. He vividly remembers Annie, inadvertently slamming him onto the ground in middle school over a stupid taunt from another friend. It's not hard to recall the shock of pain, the subsequent dull throbbing, the curious sight of disinterest later expressed on her face, and the fascination of a new, respect formed from silence.

In the great flurry of teenage activities, hardwork, common mistakes, and memorable events. Whether being hounded by rumors, working rigorously on homework given the night before, or making a complete fool of yourself on a first date. Administering a few hugs and kisses for good measure; it's all apart of 'growing up.'

But, that's something we're all told about, sometimes after poor results. Overall, it was good to keep in mind - especially in times of change, when friends got accepted into different colleges. It was expected of Armin, he worked at his full potential. The ace in every subject, as well as the personality change - regardless his best friend. And Mikasa, how she'd changed, how hard she'd fought, for the people she loved most survived because of her. He'd find out soon after an argument, that it provided closure for her family.

In all the oddness, though, Eren was satisfied with the ending of High School. After all, graduation is all that was left, and everyone was eager for it to end. Still, there was someone. Someone who lived in the shadow of her own secret - he repressed the familiar, electrified hitch in his chest - Annie Leonhart. During the last year or so, she agitated a flame without speaking to him, perverted his imagination without a single glance his way, and within the hidden darkness of his room; he allowed it to escape.

She was supposed to be someone he respected, but since she became his weakness, it had been challenged by instinct - or at least that is what it felt like. He felt such compassion and admiration for her, and when she wandered with the rest of the beaming cheer squad with brilliant white smiles and radiant school colors. It stilled time.

Around her, an eruption of students standing from the stands. Of course, that is what the cheerleaders do. Encourage the team to do their best, motivation was key; everyone liked a good game and the cheerleaders truly did their best. With everyone eager to begin the game, the stadium's lights zeroed in on the squad. After the crowd hushed, ear-piercing music began and they all looked compassionate, with such spirit, and kindness.. even Annie looked as if she was enjoying herself.

And for the the longest time, he felt as if he was staring straight into the depths of her iron soul. She was known for being on the debate team and her ruthless discussions - and he found himself agreeing a lot with what she had to say. Bursts of brief memories span across his mind; he never thought she would become a cheerleader. Eyes like oceans with hair like honey in it's distinctive style, short with strength possible for a one hit death-blow... a martial artist expert like her father, but no... a cheerleader?


	2. Adaptation

A/N: I was thinking about making this short and sweet, but at the last minute.. I wanted to write something a little more lengthy. I'm thinking around 15 chapters or so? Hm', I'm not sure! Anyway, please excuse my grammar and poor spelling if you catch it! This is a little fast paced.. and.. not a lot of description on Eren's side. I wanted to leave enough room for your imagination.

* * *

Eren was sitting in the front seat of Mikasa's car, waiting for her to lock up their shared apartment. He looked out to see the blur of her stature locking the fence from the inside before watching her hop over it. The voice of a weather forecaster on the radio with the sound of drumming rainfall onto the windshield whirred together, including the sound of it being removed by noisy window wipers. It sounded vivid enough; a dull, uncomfortable, migraine formed. However, this is how it has been, long since he had completed his homework, and fallen asleep.

Eventually the monotonous voice on the radio became faint as the instrumental opening from everyone's favorite mainstream band started. Mikasa avoided small puddles of collected water before she opened her door, inviting chilly air with the smell of genuinely fresh earth inside. Quickly, she shifted into reverse while throwing her umbrella into the backseat with a mumbled apology. On the way to school the rain veiled the windshield, darkening the mood. It was a silent ride with no conversation, not that it made any difference.

When they reached the school parking lot, there was a handful of students holding conversations under groups of umbrellas. No one, least the sane students, would say they would come this early to school unless they were ambitious on graduating or trying to get into a good college, because, it was a little past five in the morning. Mikasa's voice riddled with sleep, "Eren, I'm taking an extracurricular activity that requires me to stay after." He could tell she was worried; they were on their own for a while and she knew it would be a futile effort to convince him to wait around for her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." His voice was softer than he meant it to be. In fact, under her inspection, he realized he probably looked lazier with disheveled hair, completely relaxed while holding cluttered notebooks together on his lap. He turned slowly to meet her gaze temporarily, squaring his shoulders, before opening the door and walked straight into the rumbling storm. Besides, what could possibly happen? His battle fever vanished sometime last year. Eren was insufferable at one point or another or.. until he was satisfied - that was just his nature.

And for a moment, it seemed as if she was about to skip out to make sure he wouldn't be alone for too long. Eren smiled and his gentle demeanor was enough to reassure her. Mikasa took a step towards him, nonetheless. She reached to tuck the collar of his shirt and didn't say anything, he had the feeling she understood and didn't need her always relying on him. His relief was short-lived. Mikasa was reaching into her folders, pulling piece after piece of paper with contacts he could reach if something were to go wrong, until finally she took a moment to steady herself. Or, at the very least, calm her anxieties.

"You can call me, Eren.." There was the worrisome glint he was so familiar within her eyes, and Eren nodded firmly. He tried his best to reassure her so without hesitation, his arms wrapping around her, and seeing as how they wouldn't be seeing each other until passed dinner.. this sort of thing was okay. Mikasa said nothing after that, walking back to lock up the car as if it no longer faze her in the slightest. Previously, she would hound him about his own well-being for hours. He swallowed as she rounded the car and walked off into the opposite direction without a single glance.

He immediately headed toward school after reaching into his pocket for his phone to text his bestfriend. A brooding silence blanketed the group he'd seen; the only sounds that emanated from them were the sounds of heavy coughing. Eren's brows furrowed as he made his way up the stairs, he has known for a while it was because of his reputation. It had calmed down since finals, but not enough to remain unnerved by most of the student body. Without sparing them a glance his phone vibrated. Eren looked at the screen and saw Armin had responded with only an emoticon, poked at it then waited for the black screen..

The warm air that blew into his face was a blessing when he entered the building; rainy days without sunlight had made it very cold. It was quiet with music playing from a station that would 'protect the children from exploitation.' On time as expected of Armin, he was walking by himself, uttering good morning with the tiniest voice Eren had ever heard. His posture slouched, telling it would take him a moment or so, sliding his phone back into his pocket, watching him near a soda machine. He eyed it peevishly before he pressed the digits for an exchange.

He's well aware of how hard Armin studies. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd risk spending most of the night with his nose buried within textbook after textbook in research. Even someone like Armin needed a kick-start to an early morning. "A dollar fifty for a pop? Can you believe that?" He murmured as he collected his drink from the vending machine, scrutinizing it before exhaling a brief sigh.

"You are the last person I would expect to like anything carbonated.." Eren's voice sounded gruff, clearing his throat and standing up straight.

"Well, it's bad for you..." he'd admit and just when he thought it had dawned on him. His eyes snapped open in surprise. "I almost forgot! Tomorrow is Annie's surprise party," there was hidden shame on his expression before he continued. "I spent yesterday studying for an exam today.." his tone lowered with a groan, "I have so much to do today.."

Eren wasn't sure if he was curious enough to ask, but sympathy washed over him as he stared absently at Armin who was now, examining the calender on his phone. "Do you want to come with me to the mall to get a present for her? We won't be there long, I know how Mikasa can be." His tone had softened, placing his phone into his back pocket. Suddenly, there was a loud noise followed by cheerleaders running inside through the opposite entrance of the hallway. Eren's consciousness felt as if it had temporarily detached, his lips pursed and reopened. Armin raised his eyebrows in question, trailing his eyesight to see what exactly had distracted him.

In the distance, the sound of amusement and chirping laughter echoed throughout the hall. He remembered her so well; her crystalline eyes and luminous damp hair, surrounded by a group of gossiping cheerleaders - only a few he could name. She appeared lithe and moved tantalizingly slow in his mind with her plush mouth barely moving. Eren had, for some reason, looked confused, his nose wrinkled as he squinted at her. It was as she managed to pick up on someone staring at her through peripheral vision, which made the process of time much faster, locking eyes with him, emotionless.

Eren held himself so tense, he might as well have been made out of stone. She was looking back at him - blank, her expression wasn't there. It seemed as if she was a living doll. Until, her laughter bubbled forth that it sounded amusingly similar like... deja vu. What he experienced next was unbelievable. She appeared unrealistic to the point it makes him feel claustrophobic. Almost as if he is stuck in a haze of memories he can't recall or escape with a familiar hurt in his chest. Then, it's Hitch who is lacing her arm around Annie's while poking her tongue between teeth at Eren. And, just like that, the girls were strutting off.

Armin's erupt voice was what brought clarity to his mind, instantly, sobering him up enough so he was able to tear his gaze away from where she was. "What?" Eren questioned, running his hand through his hair and rubbed the invisible wrinkles from his sleeve; he felt too embarrassed to glance back at Armin - who looked bemused, walking with enthusiasm in each step he took. "So, I'll take that as a definite yes? Besides, maybe you can find something nice for Annie too." He didn't have to look at Armin to know that his mouth had lifted at the corners.

Confused, Eren raised an eyebrow. "For _Annie_..?"


	3. Pretty

A/N: Well, It's Annie's birthday today! I wanted to get to her birthday, but that looks like it's not going to be happening. So.. this will do. Next chapter will take me a little.. It'll be worth the wait though, I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

"Eren," Armin raises his voice, chuckling when he jolts at the sharpness, rapt in ethereal thoughts of a specific person or cheerleader rather. He nods blankly, then turns in the direction that he supposes. His actions feel sluggish and mud-thick. Since this morning, Eren has been silent for the most part, but no one here knows well enough to recognize silence is unusual for him. Noise has been ear-splitting too, forced into taking an ibuprofen quell the drumming at his temples. Invariably, Mikasa had him take some in case his head hurts.

Armin gestures at him while picking up a compact disk stylized with roses with apparent thorns at every corner of it's cover. "Do you think Annie likes opera?" he questions, looking at the features on the back. Eren looks at Armin with deep concern grained into his features, like he doesn't understand what he just asked him. His brows furrow. His expression alone was enough for an answer, he becomes even more amused, placing it back into it's labeled genre.

"I don't know what she would like," his deep voice intones as his mind wanders in neutrality. It's only after a few seconds that he notices the sound of derisive laughter behind him and he turns the slightest to see a couple of cheerleaders enjoying a good laugh at their own expense. When the girls catch sight of Eren and Armin, they begin striding over while susurrous words were shared with each other. In desperation, he realizes that he can do nothing to avoid them. It's a minor problem; Eren just doesn't want to inchoate conversation with them - or act like he's interested in enlightening callousness.

"Hey, it's Sasha and Krista."

Eren felt irritated with apprehension, resisting the impulse to ignore them all together. It was not only this morning he was caught staring at Annie amidst the same cheerleaders; if only he could leave the store in this minute, he would do it, or just go do something else, far away from this store and mall - he'd rather be hanging out with Mikasa - and _that_ in it's self says a lot. He doesn't know why, but something about today had him feeling distraught. He takes a deep breath as he berates himself repeatedly for coming at all.

The girls look them with genuine smiles, adorn primrose lips lifting at the corners. "Heya', Armin!" Krista greets him first. Then, suddenly, "Hi, Eren?" She looks at the two in unison with too much genuine astonishment. "I'm sorry, I never would of thought I'd run into the both of you here," she admitted with heat rising to her cheeks. "You both seem like you're too busy to do anything besides study."

Eren doesn't answer because he doesn't know her that well. Instead, he waits for Armin to explain to her and Sasha (who was too focused on her small bucket of pretzels) that they're merely window shopping for now. Krista nods, absentmindedly twisting her index in her bangs. Just when he thought she would be satisfied with the answer Armin provided. She seemed laminated by warmth, her mouth dropping open, covering it with her small hands in shock.

"Is it something for Annie's party tomorrow?" she asks, suddenly curious about everything that has to do with them being at the mall.

And, then she stared at Eren, somehow noticing he has been all but invisible for the past years she's known him. He doesn't recoil or flinch, and it was like she had expected that, seeing how she looked at him differently than how she looked before. Krista seemed to be a complete goody two-shoes airhead to some people.. though because of that Eren certainly didn't trust her. "Well, I hope you're able to find her something nice!" she simply exclaimed without delay, acting eccentric as always while taking Sasha by the arm, and parading away without another word.

Armin doesn't get the chance to bid his farewell or explain, his wave falling dead when they're a few feet away. "Krista.. she's been known to have her moments.." He looks impassive when he says it, for him that's uncharacteristic. And, the statement alone doesn't solve the questions that enter Eren's mind. In fact, it was fake and awkward - he can't fathom why Krista would also be on the cheer-squad, considering how she used to act in middle school, especially after coming to school one day and asking everyone to call her by a new name. His face falls a fraction and pondered for a moment. He can however, feel grateful; he didn't feel like answering her further questions.. especially, the ones that might concern Annie.

With all that aside, he feels the lurch in his stomach as he looked down the series of small stores with illuminated letters at the top of almost ever single one. For a second, he contemplates leaving and calling it a night. It would be okay, based solely on the fact, he hardly knew Annie. He deadpans, and Armin doesn't seem to notice his unenthusiastic expression - or it could be he's ignoring it. Instead, he decides to bear with it and checks the time on his phone - a quarter passed seven.

The moment he looks straight ahead when something catches his eye, a store hidden within stores. It didn't have an obnoxious sign at the front or mannequins in it's windows. Literally, it was across from the store they were currently at. A simple store with the smell of insense emitting from it with handcrafted trinkets hanging on little organizers alongside healing stones. He looked back at Armin, who was distracted with another CD. Without giving it much thought, Eren walks towards the store. Inside, the woman behind the desk arranged herself, offering a soft smile.

He looked over small stones on a small table first, and picked a few up looking at them in astonishment, the colors twisting and colliding differently on every piece he saw. It was a small bucket full of vibrant stones that had caught his attention, he stepped closer to familiarize with the colors. Eren falters for only a second, and then one.. He stills, narrowed eyes silently to pinpoint one in specific, reaching in to pick it up. It's simple and he bounces it once for good measure.

Gold in the soft light, it reminded him of serpentine eyes, and it felt fragile, like the subtle memory of a lost dream. Eren compressed his lips, his face - warm with inner embarrassment for his imagination taking him over. In all honesty, it did remind him of Annie and he wasn't about to waste it. He inspected it once more, before walking toward the register; she rang him up and handed him the receipt after an exchange of brief courtesies.

"Did you end up finding her something in here?" Armin's voice sounded so close. It was as if he was there the entire time, watching him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eren rumbled.


	4. Lavish

A/N: I've been deciding on this and that. Well, at least everything is coming together for me. I'll be posting chapters slower now that I'm considering on lengthening them to at least 2,000 words per chapter. Again, thanks for reading.

* * *

Eren rocked up his boots to rest on the dashboard, sending any nervous thoughts out through the motion of his legs. It's still raining outside. It hasn't warmed up, in fact, to Eren it seemed like it would be raining forever. It was serene, but cold. It wasn't anything like being home, but for some reason - he found himself immersed in watching, sliding droplets being wiped from the windshield. "We're almost there," Armin says quietly, breaking the silence.

Honestly, he isn't thinking about how long it would take to get there. He came to the conclusion that he didn't want to come yesterday. Guilt always seemed to find him afterwards. He texted Armin at the last minute, of course. It didn't change the situation, Armin was able to convince Eren to come. "It's just going to be us and some of our friends from school," he offers, while turning into a street lit up by small lights ensembled in rows. Not that it mattered, he's sure he'll be bored to death.

"Sure," Eren shrugs, his face clouding over while in thought, apparently - she has been living alone in a mansion. A multi-millionaire because of her famous father. First, he thinks of all the possibilities with that kind of money. But the reality of the question settles over any other thoughts he has - money can't buy happiness. ( or at least that's what he's told. ) She definitely wasn't your average rich kid; she kept to herself and didn't spend her money on the latest technology, or at least he's never seen her with a phone in hand. Probably, donating it charity, but that's just theory. He doesn't know how Annie is, and the thought of her volunteering didn't seem like something she would do.

After that, he wondered if this entire party was going to end up pointless. He couldn't imagine Annie change in mood or act surprised. He's only ever seen her smile once and that is when he was staring at her - but that was because he was caught. She seemed intimidating and answered everything in disinterested tones. Annie had always shrank at the back of every classroom; he's sure it's because she hated being in the front where everyone was the loudest. The middle wasn't so bad, but in the back.. you hardly ever got picked on. That was supposed to be the idea. That is exactly what snagged on his thoughts, he couldn't quite wrap the idea of her being a cheerleader. That was unpredictable especially after so many years of silence.

They come to a complete stop in front of an impressive mansion. A glare from surveillance camera turning their way catches Eren's eye. He takes in a shallow and deep lung full of air, just in case. Armin laughs in disbelief. "Annie is nice," he says as explanation. "You should talk to her." Eren turns to look at him, expecting him to spout some other bullshit he doesn't care to listen to, but he - as always - smiles knowingly. And he wasn't sure he made this decision involuntarily, opening the car door and stepping into the rain.

Once there were near the door, Krista pulled the doors opened with enthusiasm, flinging herself at both of them before letting them both inside. And it doesn't take long, it had been torture, the pounding music in his head, the obnoxious laughter coming some Jean; he was spent and exhausted of conversations. Eren knows he must look vacant or upset, because it's now been well over an hour since they've been there.

It wasn't until he was sure his movement wouldn't be picked up. He walked outside through the kitchen doors onto wet wooden floor, trying to rid the dangling feeling of homesickness so that he can continue being trapped with people he doesn't understand. It's only drizzling rain now as boots creak the floor below, the extreme state of nervousness almost vanished out here. He knows the tedious conversations will start back up and Armin will constantly be insisting on being patient. Since when has that ever worked with Eren? Patience?

He leans his elbows on the wooden railing, his fingers tenting over his mouth, and his eyes close, relaxing. Suddenly, the behind him closes, without him noticing anyone had opened it to begin with. There was an eerie silence that stretched between them, he doesn't fidget or care to look to see who it is. Eren just watches the rain, his gaze is narrowed, unwavering. Fixated on everything besides the person standing behind him, in hopes they'll get bored and leave. Eren takes an automatic step back after a few minutes, because it doesn't seem they'll be leaving him alone any time soon. Turning around to face whoever is standing behind him.

_Annie. _

The lilting, most droning voice on earth drags him back to present. "You can leave."

"I want to," he admits, walking towards the stairs leading into rills of puddles, before briefly pausing in front of her. Her skin looks ghastly, her hair damp against the sides of her face. In reality, he was on autopilot, and now he was in such close proximity to the star of the night. She looks exhausted up close and dewy-eyed. Eren is paralyzed, moonstruck.

"Come with me?"

Eren wasn't expecting her to follow behind him or even consider it as he began walking down the stairs, her footsteps following close behind. There was tension building up and it crept along his spine; she was either oblivious to his nervousness, or simply didn't care. He glances at her from the side, and she doesn't even lift her head to consider him. Brows furrowing, Eren doesn't know how to make conversation - let alone with _Annie_.

"It wouldn't hurt you to talk to me, Eren." At that moment, he turned to face Annie, surprised. For some reason, he didn't think she would want to talk to him. "Now that you're intent on having me alone with you," her tone causes his stomach to churn. Staring at her with narrowed eyes; he doesn't know how to respond or if he should. Her expression was blank while a familiar pair of ice blue eyes met his gaze.


End file.
